


Reaction Mass

by stillinbeta



Series: Diakko Week 2020 [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillinbeta/pseuds/stillinbeta
Summary: Akko stuck her tongue out. “Well, who’s in charge of the ship?”“…you are.”“That’s right. And not only do I wanna keep eating these gummy worms, I wanna make the Arcturus transit. Your concern has been noted."Entry for Day 6 ofDianakko Week 2020: Space/Stars
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891576
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Reaction Mass

“Atsuko, I must strongly advise against your planned trajectory.” 

Akko rolled her eyes, poking the plotter with one hand. 

“It’ll be fiiiine. And I told you to call me Akko.” 

“You are well under the recommended fuel reserves. Any interference in the flight velocity could leave you stranded.” 

“Aw come on. Where’s your sense of adventure?” 

The small holographic woman on her dash rolled her eyes. 

“It would seem I have not been equipped with such functionality. Perhaps my manufacturer was more concerned with survival.” 

“Well, that’s no fun. You’re here to keep me company!” 

“I am here to keep you alive.” 

“Same thing.” 

“It really isn’t.” 

Akko grabbed another candy from the bag in her lap, crunching on it happily while she finished plotting the arc. 

“Please refrain from eating in the cockpit. It is… unpleasant.” 

“But I’m hungry!” 

“If you must maintain your blood sugar, could you at least choose something less sticky? I know how often you clean in here.” 

Akko stuck her tongue out. “Well, who’s in charge of the ship?” 

“…you are.” 

“That’s right. And not only do I wanna keep eating these gummy worms, I wanna make the Arcturus transit. Your concern has been noted. So are we ready to go?” 

“Coordinates for transit confirmed. Plotter locked out. Blast shielding deployed. Ready for launch. Atsuko, I really must reiterate that this is...” 

“It’s Akko. 3-2-1-blastoff!” 

Without even waiting for Diana, Akko slapped the large red “LAUNCH” button on the centre console. She felt the familiar tug of the Leylight drive kicking in and watched the show. 

The view in transit could really only be described as “synesthesia.” She could hear the blues and reds of the stars melting past her, could smell the ozone of physics coming apart. Some said there was no better taste in the world than the shape of the universe on a long jump. Those people had clearly never eaten taiyaki, but it was a pretty close second. 

“Dimensions normalised,” Diana’s voice floated through the soup of the cockpit. “All systems within tolerances.” 

Akko leaned back. “See? Nothing to worry about.” 

“Atsuko, you’ve manually overridden those tolerances several times. We are on the very edge of our envelope.” 

“That’s what it’s there for!” 

“I… don’t even know where to begin with that.” 

The cockpit fell into silence. Or rather, as silent as it can be with the roar of entropy coming from all sides. And Akko breaking open a bag of chips over Diana’s audible sigh. 

“I really am just trying to look out for you, you know,” Diana said quietly. 

“Hmm?” 

“You think I’m just some fun prevention algorithm, out to keep the ship from getting dinged up.” 

“You are kind of a stick-in-the-mud,” Akko agreed. 

“I do have a lot of parameters to consider. But I would break the ship in half if it kept you safe.” 

“Awww. Di, you like me!” 

“I am merely trying to express my mission in a way you will understand…” 

“I like you too, don’t worry.” 

Akko winked. 

“Never mind. You are infuriating.” 

“Yeah, but you liiiike me.” 

“I…” 

Then the whole ship shuddered. Red warnings flashed up all over the hud, and some seriously annoying klaxons sounded. 

“Diana, what happened?” 

“Analysing. Initial data suggests a solar flare as we passed Rastavan.” 

“Prognosis?” 

“We’re off course. We need to drop out of Leyspace immediately.” 

This time Diana beat her to the button. Akko’s senses slowly returned to normal as the ship coasted back into the lower spatial dimensions. 

“Space normalised,” Diana announced. “Assessing damage.” 

“How bad is it?” 

“The structure of the ship is intact. The blast armour is cracked in several places, but the healing system has kicked in.” 

“So we’re fine?” 

“We’re not in immediate danger. But we need the reaction mass for the armour. We can’t finish the transit.” 

“That’s not good.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Yeah, now I get an ‘I told you so’ speech.” 

“I must remind you that… Hmph. Maybe.” 

“Cruel fate.” 

“I’ve already lit our emergency beacon.” 

“Ughhhh. The people who answer those are so sanctimonious.” 

“I didn’t realise you knew that word.” 

Akko blinked. 

“Diana… was that a joke?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

But her little avatar was smiling. 

“Anyway, I estimate they should be here within a day or so, based on our last known position.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Akko agreed. Suddenly she felt very sleepy. 

“Hmm, we… Akko! You’re hurt!” 

“Wuzzat? I am?” 

“Your head.” 

Akko touched her forehead. Her fingers came back red. 

“That’s… bad, I think.” 

“Yes Akko, it’s very bad! You need to get yourself bandaged up immediately. You’ve lost a lot of blood already.” 

“Maybe later. I’m tired. Gonna take a nap.” 

“Atsuko, no, you need to stay awake! Akko! Please, Akko!” 

Then everything faded to black. 

# 

Someone was shaking her. All she was doing was trying to enjoy a nice nap and someone _incredibly rude_ was just refusing to let her sleep. 

“Atsuko.” 

Now they were yelling at her! 

“Atsuko Kagari!” 

“Whaaat?” Akko 

“Oh thank the stars, you’re awake.” 

Akko opened her eyes, and in front of her was… Diana. 

Not holographic, monochrome Diana. Not two-dimensional screen Diana. Not Disembodied voice Diana. Real, physical Diana. 

“What… how…” 

“Atsuko I was so worried about you! How are you feeling? How is your head?” 

“It’s… okay, I guess. Diana, what’s going on?” 

“What’s going on is I almost let my pilot die! I should’ve never let you make that jump!” 

“It’s not your fault, though!” 

“But it is! I’m supposed to keep you safe! And you almost died and I never… I never…” 

What? 

“You never what?” 

“I never got to do this.” 

And if there was any doubt this was a real, physical Diana, that was quickly dispelled, because she was kissing Akko. 

Kissing her, on the lips. 

Diana, the artificial intelligence who controlled her giant deep space vessel, was kissing her. 

And ironically, it was Akko who was short-circuiting. 

When Diana finally came up for air, the look on her face was defiant. 

“I won’t apologise. I’m not malfunctioning, but if you want to reset me that’s your right.” 

“Reset you… no! No way! I just… this is a lot.” 

“I understand. Take all the time you need.” 

“…can um. Can I kiss you? For real?” 

Diana _blushed_. She blushed and nodded and oh my gosh this was happening. 

She licked her lips, leaned in and… oh, this was heaven. Everything was so unbelievably soft, and perfect, and Diana smelled so good, and she never wanted this to end. 

“Atsuko.” 

“Come on, Diana. Akko.” 

“Atsuko.” 

“Diana?” 

“ATSUKO.” 

And she woke up. 

She was lying on a cot, in a medical bay, on some ship she didn’t recognise. Diana was gone, and all that was left was an ache in her chest. And it was probably nothing to do with her head injury. 

She’d just had a romantic dream about her shipboard AI. And that was going to take some time to process. 

# 

After a very stern talking-to from the crew of the _Luna Nova_ , Akko slunk back to her ship. Several things were going through her mind. One, how was she going to face Diana after that dream? And two, how was she going to face Diana after almost dying? 

Hard to say what was worse. 

She took the scenic route back to her ship, which is to say, she got lost and refused to ask for directions. Also, maybe she was procrastinating. In her defence, it was a very big ship, and there wasn’t a lot of signage. 

Eventually, though, the _Shiny Rod_ came back into sight. She steeled herself and walked through the door. 

No human Diana, this time, but she was on the monitor as soon as Akko opened the hatch. And she was apparently in a doting mood. 

“Atsuko, thank goodness you’re okay!” 

“Heh. It’ll take more than that to take me out.” 

“Yes, well. Have we learned a lesson?” 

Akko grinned. “That you’ll always fix my mistakes?” 

“Ugh. Why are you like this?” 

“Dunno!” 

While Diana grumbled, Akko took the opportunity to retreat to her small quarters in the rear of the ship. She threw down her discharge papers, flopped onto the bed, and closed her eyes. 

A change in the ship’s background hum meant Diana was getting ready to talk, and Akko suddenly felt paranoid. Could Diana like, read her brain waves and hear her thoughts? Did she know? 

“Atsuko?” 

She knew she knew oh god she knew— 

“How’s your head feeling?” 

“IT WAS JUST A DREoh my head is fine, thanks.” 

“Dream?” 

“Don’t worry about it!” 

“…Sure. Just be sure to drink lots of water and take it easy.” 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.” 

“Of course.” 

There was something that was still bothering Akko, though. 

“Hey, Diana?” 

“Yes?” 

“What… happened, after I blacked out? How did we get here?” 

“Well, um… I actually got you here. I overrode the safety interlocks to jump to the nearest transport.” 

“Wow, Diana! I’m impressed, Miss goody-two-shoes can break a rule!” 

“I… do not have shoes. And I merely did what was necessary to ensure the health of my pilot.” 

“Your pilot who wouldn’t have even been in trouble if she’d listened to you.” 

“Perhaps. But that’s in the past. You’re safe now, and that’s what matters.” 

Akko rolled over on her bed. “Think I’m gonna get some sleep. Still tired.” 

“Right. Fluids and rest are the recommended course for concussion.” 

“G'night Diana. Love you.” 

“…” 

“…” 

“Do you mean that, Atsuko?” 

And suddenly Akko was wide awake. 

“Ahh, I mean, I didn’t… I…” 

“It’s okay, Atsuko. I’m not upset. It is… touching.” 

Akko briefly considered the possibility of just shooting herself out of the airlock. Unfortunately, _Luna Nova_ ’s launch bay was pressurised, so it wouldn’t be suitably dramatic. 

“It’s not my fault,” Akko mumbled. “You’re really smart and pretty.” 

“It isn’t that uncommon,” Diana lectured. “Long periods of isolation without human contact, spacers have a tendency to imprint upon the next best thing. It’s my own fault really, I’ve been too familiar with you. If you wish to transfer me…” 

“NO! No, I don’t want that!” 

“You do not wish to cure your affliction?” 

“I’m not imprinted or whatever you said! You’re just as much a person as I am! We’ve been chatting for months, and I love listening to you! I know you care about me, and I don’t want to change that!” 

“Akko…” 

“I know you don’t have a body like I do, even if I did have that one dream where you did, and I don’t care! I still love you!” 

“Wait, what dream…” 

“So if you’re uncomfortable, and you want to leave, you can. But I want to stay with you. I want to explore the entire galaxy with you by my side and I promise I’ll stop eating food in the cockpit. So… yeah.” 

“I am going to hold you to that, Akko.” 

“Wait, does that mean…” 

“I find you… quite endearing, Akko. You are frustrating at times, and reckless, and boorish, and sometimes downright irritating.” 

“Hey!” 

“But there’s no pilot I’d rather have by my side. I’m very fond of you, and I would like to spend a very long future together.” 

“Aww, you big ol’ softie! Come here!” 

“I am everywhere in the ship, I am ‘here' as much as I can be.” 

“Whatever.” 

Akko grabbed a random bulkhead and hugged it just the same. And she could swear the ambient hum of the ship got… happier. 

“You really should rest, though,” Diana said gently. “I will still be here when you wake up.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Akko smiled, as she pulled her duvet over herself. 

“Hey, Diana?” 

“Yes, Akko?” 

“Have you ever thought about getting a body?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun [itsCaravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel) facts: she proofread this fic, she's very cute, and I am so glad to have her in my life.


End file.
